Aprendiendo a olvidar
by Erusel
Summary: Eowyn muere en el parto...Faramir tendrá que aprender a vivir solo y una humana muy especial vendra a ayudarlo. SIN TERMINAR
1. Dolor

APRENDIENDO A OLVIDAR 

**CAPITULO UNO:** Dolor

La lluvia había empezado a caer hacia algunas horas, pareciera como si el cielo compartiera la pena que embargaba a la familia real. La princesa Eowyn había dado a luz al amanecer, el día lucía esplendoroso y la noticia se había corrido por toda la ciudad. La gente se felicitaba y había quien se dirigía al palacio a felicitar al príncipe Faramir por el próximo nacimiento del heredero de Ithilien. Pero así como el sol, se fue la felicidad del pueblo, con la lluvia llego la cruel noticia, la princesa había muerto dando a luz.

Faramir caminaba por los bastos corredores del palacio, en cada pared se encontraban bellas esculturas y relieves de hermosos y arrogantes de caballos. Faramir bajo su mirada recordando como Eowyn había trabajado durante semanas disponiendo cada una de ellas, deseaba honrar su sangre Rohirrim...y ahora...ella se había ido...para siempre. Él comenzó a correr, las lágrimas habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos azules, el dolor era demasiado...el día de su boda hacía apenas un par de años, se había imaginado envejeciendo a lado de su hermosa guerrera...pero el destino se la había quitado demasiado pronto.

Llego a un jardín pequeño, ahí es donde Eowyn solía ir cuando deseaba estar sola. Se sentó en la hierba fresca, aspirando la brisa y el aroma de la tierra mojada por la lluvia, no le importaba mojarse....ya no estaría Eowyn para regañarlo por ensuciarse los ropajes al entrenar o simplemente haberse quedado contemplando a una madre ave cuidar de sus hijos. Sonrió tristemente, pareciera como si su destino fuera la soledad...primero había perdido  su hermano, quien había sido todo en el mundo para él, después fue a su padre y ahora al amor de su vida. Había personas con las que la vida se ensañaba y pareciera que él fuera una de ellas.

Faramir seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, por lo que no notó una doncella que se acercaba a buscarlo, fue hasta que esta le habló – " mi señor faramir...lo hemos buscado por todas partes...usted aún no ha visto a su hijo"- dijo ella extrañada de que él ni siquiera la volteara a ver – "mi señor, escucho lo que le he dicho?"- insistió la doncella creyendo que él no la había escuchado.

"yo no tengo ningún hijo"- por fin lo escuchó decir.

"que ha dicho mi señor?"- dijo ella incrédula por lo que él acababa de decir.

"he dicho que yo no tengo hijos, esa......cosa que mato a mi Eowyn no es mi hijo y no quiero verlo en mi vida. Ojalá nunca hubiera nacido"- dijo él volteando a verla. La doncella se asusto del odio en la voz de su señor Faramir, él siempre tan tranquilo y sabio renegaba de su hijo – "y ahora dejame solo"- grito él retornando a la posición en que la doncella lo había hallado. 

La doncella camino de vuelta a la habitación del bebé, esto no estaba bien. Algo debía estar muy mal si su señor actuaba así.

Faramir vio a la doncella irse, se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, pero no podía ver a ese niño quien le había arrebatado lo que mas amaba en el mundo...sacudió la cabeza intentando hacer desvanecer las sensaciones que lo embargaban...pero al abrir de nuevo los ojos...estas seguían aún ahí....


	2. Encuentros

**CAPITULO DOS**: Encuentros

Una joven caminaba trabajosamente  ya no le quedaban provisiones y estaba exhausta. Se dejo caer pesadamente al suelo, no podía dar ni un paso mas además estaba en medio de la nada, comenzaba a pensar que haber salido así de Rohan no había sido tan buena idea pero ¿que mas podía hacer? Si se hubiese quedado la habrían encarcelado o algo peor. Una ráfaga de aire frío la saco de sus pensamientos, estaba comenzado a oscurecer y su manto estaba ya bastante desgastado por el largo viaje. Suspiró resignada, al parecer moriría de frío. 

Un jinete montaba de regreso de Minas Tirith, no deseaba compañía por lo que no había traído escolta, ya estaba muy cerca de su hogar...de ese hogar que ahora le parecía el lugar mas cruel para estar...el hombre tuvo que salir de sus reflexiones porque había un bulto delante en el camino. Se detuvo y bajo del caballo acercándose espada en mano a inspeccionar, no quería que fuera una trampa y lo tomarán desprevenido. Ante su sorpresa el bulto se movió ligeramente para volver a quedar completamente inmóvil unos minutos después.

El jinete se atrevió a acercarse mas solo para descubrir que el bulto era en realidad una mujer muy joven, tendría unos 22 años máximo. Sus cabellos rubios sucios por el polvo del camino y su piel blanca como la nieve manchada. El hombre retiró unos cabellos que le cubrían el rostro a la joven pero esto basto para despertarla y se incorporo de repente provocando que el jinete perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentado al suelo. 

"quien eres?"- dijo la joven intentando alejarse

"mi nombre es Faramir y no tenías porque hacer eso, solo quería saber si estabas bien"- dijo él poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo sus ropas –"cual es tu nombre?"- agregó él

"eso no es asunto tuyo"- dijo ella arrogante intentando ponerse de pie. Faramir frunció el entrecejo molesto pero al ver que ella se tambaleaba intento ayudarla – "no necesito tu ayuda"- dijo ella secamente apartando el brazo de Faramir – "y mi nombre es Tihanä"- agregó volteándose y empezando a caminar.

"aún falta algo para llegar a Ithilien y no creo que debas aventurarte en el bosque tu sola"- dijo él deteniéndola

"estaré bien, sé cuidarme sola"- respondió ella viéndolo de reojo.

"te llevaré hasta Ithilien"- dijo Faramir tranquilamente. Tihanä se detuvo un momento, no deseaba seguir caminando, estaba exhausta y él se veía bastante confiable...y bastante atractivo. Tihanä sacudió su cabeza intento borrar el último pensamiento –"esta bien"- dijo finalmente.

Faramir sonrío para sus adentros y le acercó el corcel a Tihanä para que montara, una vez que ella lo hizo él también montó e inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha. El frío se volvía mas penetrante conforme avanzaba la noche y la ropa de Tihanä era demasiado delgada, Faramir lo notó y detuvo el caballo. Se quitó la hermosa capa que lo cubría y se la dio a Tihanä que venía atrás. Ella solo la aceptó sin una palabra.

Continuaron montando por cerca de una hora, Faramir notó como la presión de los brazos de Tihanä alrededor de su cintura comenzaba a disminuir, miro hacia atrás de reojo y notó que ella estaba quedándose dormida, si seguían así llegaría un momento en que ella caería del caballo. Faramir detuvo de nuevo al caballo.

"por que no te pasas acá adelante, así podrás dormir y yo te sostendré"- dijo él . Ella dudo por un momento pero estaba demasiado cansada para continuar asi.

"esta bien"- aceptó.

Una vez que Tihanä cambiará de lugar continuaron la marcha, así siguieron por otra media hora, Tihanä se había quedado dormida desde hacia un rato pero aún en sueños tiritaba por el frío a pesar de la gruesa capa que la cubría. Faramir estrechó mas a Tihanä entre sus brazos y esta con el calor de el cuerpo de Faramir se sumió en sueños aún mas profundos.

Con los primeros rayos del sol Faramir y Tihanä llegaron a Ithilien. Él la sacudió suavemente para que despertara, ella abrió los ojos lentamente y lo que vio la sorprendió mucho. Se encontraban atravesando las calles de una bellísima ciudad llena de jardines y árboles, las casas estaban bellamente talladas. Pudo distinguir entre la multitud a seres de diferentes razas, desde hermosos elfos hasta enanos trabajadores. Como era sabido en toda la Tierra media, Ithilien era el mas claro ejemplo de concordia entre las razas existentes.  Faramir notó el asombro de Tihanä y se sintió complacido por la impresión que su reino causaba en una extranjera.

"tienes donde quedarte?"- preguntó Faramir aunque sospechaba la respuesta

"no...pero estaré bien"- respondió Tihanä tratando de convencerse a si misma mas que a él, aunque ella no iba a permitir que él lo supiera comenzaba a sentirse agradecida hacia el hermoso hombre que la había ayudado.

"puedes venir conmigo"- dijo Faramir de pronto, sorprendiéndose a si mismo por sus palabras, pero sin hecharse para atrás en su ofrecimiento, al notar el rostro de sorpresa de Tihanä agregó –"necesito una institutriz para mi hijo, yo no puedo cuidarlo ni lo deseo y siento que tú podrías desempeñar bien ese cargo además tendrías techo, comida y todo lo que puedas necesitar, también te pagaré una suma mensual por tus servicios"- finaliz

"esta bien"- fue todo lo que acertó a decir Tihanä pero expresando el agradecimiento en su mirada. Faramir no podía verla pero pudo notarlo en su voz y sonrió satisfecho.

"hemos llegado a mi casa"- dijo él deteniendo el caballo. Tihanä no cabía en su asombro al ver el enorme palacio ante el que Faramir se había detenido.

"bienvenido, mi señor Faramir"- dijo un guardia quien se había acercado seguido de otros mas haciendo una profunda reverencia.

"oh...olvide decirte...soy el príncipe de Ithilien"- dijo Faramir sonriendo abiertamente 


	3. Elborón

**CAPITULO TRES**: Elborón

Tihanä se levantó trabajosamente, hacia apenas un día que había llegado al palacio del príncipe de Ithillien. La joven arrugó la nariz al recordar los sucesos del día anterior, casi no se le había pasado nada a Faramir por decirle, solo una insignificancia de que trabajaría para el príncipe y viviría en el palacio. Tihanä se levanto furiosa, el baño ya estaba listo así que se desvistió y ahogo su furia con el agua tibia.

Unos minutos después salió de su habitación, comenzó a caminar lentamente por los grandes corredores admirando las esculturas y relieves de caballos que ahí habían. Habían sido hechas con mucha maestría de eso no tenía duda, siguió caminando hasta toparse con un par de guardias.

"disculpen....donde esta Faramir?"- preguntó la joven ignorando el gesto de asombro de los hombres al ver a una joven referirse de esa forma a su señor Faramir.

"mi señor debe encontrarse en su despacho"- dijo el guardia

"bien"- dijo ella dirigiéndose rumbo a donde el guardia le indicara sin siquiera darle las gracias.

Tihanä caminó por los pasillos aún con algo de sueño, en realidad no tenía idea donde estaba el despacho pero el guardia le había indicado este corredor así que ahora se limitaba a seguirlo con la esperanza de encontrarse con Faramir o alguien que le dijera donde debía ir. La joven continuó caminando hasta que se topo con un gran balcón, seguramente se había pasado y ahora tendría que volver sobre sus pasos, iba a darse la vuelta cuando vio un niño pequeño jugueteando en un jardín unos metros mas abajo. Tihanä miró al niño unos minutos, era extraño que un niño tan pequeño estuviese solo; la joven no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, saltó del balcón hasta caer en la hierba y comenzó a caminar al encuentro del pequeño.

"hola"- saludó Tihanä una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que el niño le escuchara.

"hola"- saludo el pequeño mirándola con curiosidad

"me llamo Tihanä y tú?"- preguntó de nuevo la joven sentándose a lado del pequeño

"Elborón"- respondió el niño con una dulce sonrisa.

"y que haces aquí solo?"- preguntó la humana comenzando a jugar con una flor que había arrancado.

"es que todos están muy ocupados para cuidarme"- Tihanä sintió como su corazón se enternecía cuando Elborón le respondió tristemente.

"y tu mamá y papá?"- volvió a preguntar la joven 

"mi mamá se fue al cielo y mi papá nunca me quiere ver"- respondió el niño acercándose a Tihanä para ver mas de cerca la flor que ella tenía entre sus manos.

"quién es tu papá?"- preguntó la joven furiosa por la falta de sentimientos del hombre que dejaba solo a ese adorable niño

mi papá se llama Faramir, es el príncipe de Ithilien"- respondió el niño con orgullo

"QUE??? TU PAPA ES FARAMIR???"- gritó Tihanä incrédula

"si"- respondió el niño con una sonrisa

"ahora que lo mencionas....si te pareces bastante a él, solo que tu cabello es rubio"- meditó la joven un momento y luego sonrió – "ya desayunaste?"- agreg

"no"- contestó el niño sonrojándose cuando su panzita hizo ruidos extraños

"jajajaja ya veo que no, que te parece si vamos por algo de comer?"- preguntó la joven riéndose por lo que el niño asintió feliz

Tihanä y Elborón comenzaron a caminar mientras jugaban, Elborón de vez en cuando corría y Tihanä iba tras él fingiendo que no lo veía cuando el niño trataba de esconderse tras algún pilar. Después de muchas correrías, escondidillas y risas llegaron por fin a la cocina, ahí todos los presentes les miraron incrédulos cuando vieron llegar al pequeño príncipe riendo feliz y a la extraña joven que le acompañaba.

"disculpe, Elborón y yo queremos comer algo"- dijo la joven al acercarse a una de las cocineras.

"siiiiiiii, yo quiero un pastel!!!!"- gritó el niño feliz mientras se mecía tomado de la mano de Tihan

"creo que nos conformaremos con algo de huevos"- Tihanä dijo a la cocinera mientras se reía por el puchero que Elborón había puesto al escuchar la que sería su comida.

"oh vamos, me dirás que no te gustan los huevos?"-agregó Tihanä a lo que el niño solo la miró con cara de cachorrito triste

"muy bien....y algo de pastel de chocolate de postre"- volvió a decir la joven a la cocinera por lo que el niño sonrió complacido – "manipulador"- agregó la joven a lo que el niño solo le mostró la lengua y rió.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Faramir  se encontraba sentando en su despacho sumido en sus recuerdos, cada día extrañaba mas a Eowyn pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. No podía dejarse invadir por la tristeza puesto que un reino dependía de él. Faramir suspiró con tristeza al ver un retrato de su amada esposa, aún recordaba como si fuese ayer esos días de oscuridad entre las murallas de Minas Tirith donde la conoció, su boda y cuando ella le dijo que tendrían un bebe.

Su hijo.....hacía tanto tiempo que no veía al niño, de hecho desde el día que nació solo le había visto un par de veces. Sabía que estaba mal, recordaba lo mucho que había sufrido él mismo en su infancia por causa de la indiferencia de su padre pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para deshacerse de ese rencor que existía en su corazón contra su primogénito por haberle robado a su amada Eowyn.

Ahora Tihanä se haría cargo del niño, eso le aligeraba un poco el peso que le producía la culpabilidad por el abandono en el que tenía sumido a su hijo, quizás con el paso del tiempo podría vencer esa renuencia a verle y hasta podría llegar a amarle.....Faramir cerró los ojos un momento, la vida que antes le resultara tan bella y llena de posibilidades ahora le resultaba cruelmente dolorosa, no tenía deseos ni motivos para ese continuo esfuerzo de levantarse cada día por la mañana. Sería tan feliz si tan solo un día de estos muriera mientras dormía, en uno de esos sueños donde ella venía a visitarle y le sonreía como antaño. 

Unas risas le sacaron de sus pensamientos, parecían risas de niño y de una mujer. Faramir se levantó intrigado y se asomó a la puerta, ahí venía Tihanä con un niño de unos 6 años de edad; Faramir se preguntó quien sería el pequeño hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para que le reconociera. Era su hijo, el hombre se sorprendió de lo mucho que había crecido en estos últimos tiempos, hasta que cayó en cuenta que tenía mas de 2 años sin ver a su hijo.

"hola, Faramir"- saludó Tihanä cuando se percató de que alguien se asomaba a la puerta.

"hola, padre"- saludó el niño un tanto temeroso por lo que se ocultó tras Tihan

"hola"- replicó Faramir intrigado por el miedo que el pequeño le tenía. El príncipe se acercó a donde estaba el niño y se hincó para quedar mas o menos a su altura – "por que te ocultas de mí?"- preguntó a su hijo quien le veía desde atrás de Tihan

"porque tú has dicho que quieres verme"- respondió el niño con tristeza. Faramir al escuchar la respuesta de su hijo, se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Nunca había pensado realmente lo que sentía el niño o que es lo que él creía que ocurría por lo cual su padre no quería verle.

"ven aquí"- dijo Faramir suavemente a su hijo con una sonrisa. El niño dudo unos minutos pero al final se acercó a su padre y en un súbito impulso se arrojó a sus brazos sollozando.

Faramir se quedó pasmado varios minutos, nunca había abrazado a su hijo. Cerró el abrazo y estrechó a su hijo mas cerca de él, era increíble lo mucho que se parecía a su madre y a él mismo cuando tenía su edad. El niño continuaba llorando y aferrado a él sin quererle soltar por lo que Faramir se limito a besarle los cabellos conmovido, estaba tan sumido en los sentimientos que su paternidad le causaba que ni siquiera notó que unas lágrimas comenzaban a escurrírsele por el rostro. Tihanä se limitó a sonreír enternecida y darse la vuelta para retornar a sus habitaciones, dejándoles a solas. 

"gracias"- dijo Faramir en casi un susurro pero suficientemente alto para que ella le escuchase. La joven volteó por unos segundos y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de partir.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**:

Espero mi fic les guste y me dejen reviews ya que tiene muy poquitos ¬¬. Por cierto...no estoy segura que así se llame el hijo de Faramir y Eowyn pero...que le vamos a hacer jeje.


	4. Mae Govannen

**CAPITULO CUATRO**: Mae Govannen

Faramir caminó por los jardines de su palacio, el verde era muy agradable a la vista. Por todos lados se veían árboles y flores cuidadas con esmero, sin duda alguna agradecía la ayuda de los elfos para embellecer su reino. De hecho, esta misma tarde se encontraría con el señor de los elfos en Ithillien, vendría con su familia y se estaba preparando una gran comida formal en su honor.

El príncipe sonrió complacido de tener a quien mostrarle a su heredero, su muy amado hijo. Debía darse prisa para avisar a Tihanä que se alistara, después de todo ella ahora era parte de la familia y debía asistir a tales reuniones, también debían alistar al joven príncipe heredero. Faramir comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo al palacio, caminó por los corredores con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, los soldados le dedicaban reverencias a su paso sonrientes, estaban felices del cambio de su señor.

Faramir llegó hasta una gran puerta de madera de color caoba, toco la puerta suavemente esperando a que le permitieran pasar.

"adelante"- se escuchó una voz de mujer desde adentro. Faramir entró despacio cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido para no importunar a su invitada.

"Ah eres tú Faramir"- dijo la mujer sentada en su tocador cepillandose el largo cabello rubio. A Faramir se le nubló la vista un instante al recordar el cabello dorado de su hermosa esposa fallecida, por lo que sacudió la cabeza para alejar tal pensamiento.

"Debes alistarte, en un par de horas se hará una cena en honor del príncipe Legolas de Mirkwood, señor de los elfos en Ithilien, espero contar con tu presencia"- dijo el príncipe agradecido porque la joven no se hubiese percatado del pequeño incidente de hacia unos minutos.

"estaré lista"- fue todo lo que dijo Tihanä por lo que Faramir se despidió con una ligera reverencia y salió de la habitación.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Faramir caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso, las visitas llegarían en unos minutos y aún no bajaban Tihanä ni Elborón. Un guardia llegó e hizo una reverencia a su señor antes de hablar.

"mi señor Faramir, el señor de los elfos ha llegado"- dijo el guardia solemne

"hazle pasar de inmediato"- dijo Faramir preocupado porque hubiesen hecho esperar a Legolas y a su familia.

La gran puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una comitiva de elfos, a la cabeza venía Legolas vestido de verde claro con una corona de hojas ciñéndole la cabeza, de su mano caminaba una elfa alta de cabellos de color plata y ojos del color del zafiro, entre sus brazos un pequeño bebe elfo dormitaba. Mas atrás venía Haldir acompañado de sus hermanos Rumil y Orophin.

"Mae Govannen, Legolas, Haldir, Orophin, Rumil"- dijo Faramir abriendo los brazos para recibir a sus amigos – "bienvenida, querida señora"- agregó dedicándole una reverencia a la princesa de Mirkwood – "como se encuentra el joven principe Hyrien?"- preguntó mientras le daba el dedo al bebe para que jugase con el.

"todos estamos muy bien, Faramir. Gracias por invitarnos"- respondió Legolas con una sonrisa sin poder ocultar el orgullo que su primogénito le causaba.

"sabemos que tienes algo que mostrarnos"- agregó Haldir con una sonrisa complice. Faramir rió de buena gana al recordar la multitud de alabanzas que hacia de su hijo en las invitaciones a sus amigos

"pues es que....aún no bajan"- declaró Faramir apenado por la falta de puntualidad de su hijo y su invitada.

"oh vamos, amigo. no te preocupes"- rió Legolas al ver la turbación del señor de Ithillien

"ven aca!!"- se escuchó gritar a una voz de mujer y de pronto un niño entro corriendo al salón seguido de cerca por una dama rubia quien acabo por atraparlo de una pierna, por lo que ambos rodaron por el suelo carcajeándose.

Faramir se llevó una mano al rostro apenado mientras los elfos presentes y los guardias reían divertidos por la cómica escena.

"Papá!"- gritó el niño feliz corriendo a abrazarse de su padre quien no pudo mantener su rostro de reprobación y termino cargándolo con una sonrisa.

"bueno, este es mi hijo"- dijo al fin a los elfos quienes se acercaron a hacerle toda clase de mimos al pequeño quien reía feliz – "y esta dama es Tihan"- agregó con una sonrisa para que ella se acercara

Los elfos la observaron con interes, sobretodo por parte de Haldir quien le dedicó una de sus mas hermosas sonrisas lo que provocó que Tihanä sonriera nerviosa y fijara la vista en el suelo.

"es un placer conocerla, dama Tihan"- saludó Legolas dedicándole una reverencia a la joven

"lo mismo digo, señor elfo"- balbuceó la mujer rubia con una timida sonrisa.

"no debes decirle señor elfo, basta con que le llames Legolas"- intervino la dama elfa con una dulce sonrisa – "mi nombre es celtissë, soy la esposa de este señor elfo"- rió la dama elfa mientras le dirigía una mirada traviesa a su marido quien se limitó a guiñarle un ojo.

"y ese elfo coqueto que esta ahí, es Haldir"- prosiguió la dama elfa mientras Haldir le hacia gestos con las manos de que ya se la cobraría después – "esos dos elfos que estan a su lado, son Rumil y Orophyn. Son inseparables"- continuo la elfa – "y por último este pequeño es Hyrien, mi hijo"- la elfa le mostró al bebe quien tenia los ojos azules de su padre y el cabello de plata de su madre.

"es hermoso"- comentó Tihanä maravillada

"se que soy hermoso"- intervino Haldir provocando una carcajada general.

"bien, que les parece si vamos a cenar?"- dijo Faramir por fin a lo que todos aceptaron gustosos.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Este capitulo es cortito pero lo que ocurra durante la comida seguira en el siguiente capitulo, creo que ya estan viendo que Faramir tendra competencia. Adios


End file.
